


Show me love

by Raikie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikie/pseuds/Raikie
Summary: I believed in him and his words, I believed that he loved meuntil you came aroundand showed me what true love is.





	1. Chapter 1

I told myself that you were the one for me, but I didn't feel myself in your company. We spent a lot of time together, and although volleyball took most of my time, I still found some of it for you. I neglected my best friends, and hurt them. Especially Iwaizumi.  
All of them said that you weren't the one, all of them warned me, all of them tried to get you away from me.  
But you told me you loved me, and like the naïve child I was, I trusted you.  
It wasn't right; as we were both guys, but my love was stronger than stereotypes.  
The key word here - was.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The chapter is short because it's still about the past, and that will be over soon! I hope you enjoyed it!

There were things you wanted to tell me, and there were things I was dying to say, but you were scared and my voice faltered, so we both sewed our lips shut and buried it away. If only I could have known the ending of our love story, so I could go back at the beginning and change it.

"The sun will rise, and we will try again", you said. That was your favorite line from god-knows where, but you always repeated it. More than "I love you, Tooru."  
The scariest part about falling for someone is that they can say they're falling for you, too, but you never really know until only one of you lands. And when I landed, I searched. I walked through the forests of my doubts and insecurities in hope of finding you, I swam in the ocean of tears, I locked myself up in a cage high up, so you could see me from afar.

I was naïve, I got to admit, but doesn't love make us blind? 

And if I'd known "goodnight, Tooru"  really meant "goodbye", I guess I would have tried to kiss you a little longer that night. Now it's 12 o'clock. I should be sleeping, but instead I lie awake, thinking of all the things I could have said, and all the things I will never be able to say.

And my friends told me to move on, but I can't just forget. It's not that simple, when every place here reminds me of you, every turn I take leads back to your house and the stars that shine oh so brightly at nigh recall me of your words - beautiful, yet so dangerous. And as we don't know if the stars are still shining and not dead, I didn't know if you meant what you said.

"He gives you panic attacks and you call it love"  That's what Iwaizumi used to say, when I would cling onto him, crying so hard that my eyes hurt, he was and still is the only one that made me feel better and loved me despite the fact that after a month or two we would be in the same position - me crying my eyes out for you, and Iwaizumi calming me down. "You're crying, and he's sleeping."  Iwaizumi would say. And I knew he was right, I knew that your love for me was somewhat fake, but how can a loving heart not forgive?   
But what's done is done, and I can't do anything but accept that fact and try to move on. You were my first love, and you always will be, but I don't collapse for you like I used too, and I never will. 

You did nothing wrong; I broke my heart, in believing that a person like you could ever resemble a person I need.


End file.
